Living in between
by Raidon-kun
Summary: Life is Life. Death is Death. But how do you live the life inbetween these two moments in your life. SPR is about to find out in the form of Mai's troubling past. Pairings undecided. Chapter 4Last chapter! Used be called 'Truth'
1. Chapter 1

_People_ forget my birthday even more now, ever since I became an orphan. Only my neighbor who was 85 years old when she died remeber and I was five at the time. I remeber my sixth birthday I stood at the door of my small apartment the orphanage had put me in cause I 'scared' some children around me. It wasn't my fault I could see what they couldn't. I remeber how heart broken I was and how I cried myself to sleep that night and woke up tried as hell the next day. It took me a while after that to understand that I would be getting no more presents. I made that same mistake when I was seven but after that I understood whole heartily that nothing would ever be given to me again. So I wasted no more time dreaming. My life was spent on school, half time jobs, and speaking with spirt that confined in my apartment. Now I'm 15 and today's that special bitter-sweet day. Waking up form my white sheeted bed I accepted happy birthday meow from the ghost cat that seemed to make his home on the edge of my bed and stumble my morning self into the bathroom. Wrapping myself in a soft robe and tying it I step out to see a young man sitting back int eh chair petting a dragon's head who was curled up beside the chair. I smile, "good morning Gene," I say, it wasn't the first time on my birthday he had come to see me. It was actually when I meet Naru that the man had a lot of explaining to do but I got over it in the past two years.

He turns to me and smiled, "good morning and happy birthday," he says getting to his feet earning an unpleased groan from the dragon who was having pleasure from having his scales scratched, "You were in the shower but my brother called you, listen to me Mai, Whatever happens don't let my brother get you down today."

"What did he say Gene," only accepting that I heard part of what he said, he should know I gave up long ago caring if people put me down or not.

"You have fifteen minutes to get to the office, SPR has a new mission they have to work on." I nod and walk into my bedroom leaving the door open, not like Gene hadn't seen me naked before, of course since he wasn't alive he didn't have a nose bleed but from the way his eyes popped out of their sockets you could tell. My hand runs over a bruise by accident and I wince. My how side seemed to be black and blue. My ex-boyfriend had come by last night. I couldn't stop him. Shaking my thoughts away from last night I change into some black mini skirt and black tank-top. It had become somewhat of a tradition to wear such dark colors on this day. It was sad day after all. I pack some comfy clothing and move back to my dresser. My eyes lock down on what seems to be a bellybutton ring. You know how the cliche tales have necklace passed down from generation to generation, well yeah, My tales like that only with a belly buttons ring. Gene laughed at me when he saw my face the first time I saw it. I smirk and stick it in with out flinching. It held a ruby stud in it. I pull my shirt down and grab my bag and toss it over my shoulder before writing a message and sticking it on my door, I turn to the ghost cat whom I had named Yume, "Yume watch the place while I'm gone please." I gained a meow and shut the door after turning the light off. The cats green eyes shown before blinking out.

I closed the door to SPR office and put my stuff down carful not to spill the coffee I had gotten on my way, I wasn't late, so he couldn't hold that against me but...

"Your early, what you get evicted form you apartment?"

Naru would always find someway to make me sour.

"No I did not," I replied my eye twitching out of the small act I usually put on infront of him, "I decided to come early so that you wouldn't nag me about being late."

"Then you can help Lin get the equipment packed, don't dawdle," he said, "oh and make me some tea." One crack to my ever cheerful heart.

I nod, "alright," I say going into the little kitchenette that we have and making some tea. I'm leaning up against the counter waiting for the tea kettle to whistle when Lin comes to the door.

"Mai-san?"

I turn around and smile to the twenty year old in the door way, "anything I can fix you Lin-san?" At least we're on a first name bases now.

"Its morning, he'll get less strict as the day goes on." I smile softly.

"I'll get you some fresh fruit and put it on your desk," I says gently pouring the tea, "would you like some tea as well?"

I can feel him smirk. I didn't need to turn around as he nods yes to me and continues out to the truck to pack things. I go to reach behind me but when I move my arm I yelp. Moving my arm back that far requires the help of my side, which as shown before was injured. I quickly retract my arm and turn around this time to pick up the cups on the island counter. I poor some tea and place it on the tray before taking it to Naru.

At first I was worried, what if they question me about my new choice of clothing but hell, its Lin sand and mr. stick-up his ass- narcist I'm talking about. They wouldn't notice; maybe lin would but he wouldn't say anything about it. I set the tray down on Lin's desk and put the plate of fruit on it. I had long discovered that Lin enjoyed fruit. Stealing a slice of apple for myself I took the tray into my hands. Lin didn't like sugar therefore he didn't need, however Naru on the other hand. I sometimes how a 18 year old could stand so much sugar. I went to leave the small office before I heard someone call me.

"Mai! Wow! What's with all the black?" I stop and sigh slightly smiling.

That's Bou-san. I turn to him and smile, "good morning to you too Monk-san,"

"MAI! TEA!" I hear Naru call and I flinch before he nods to me and I race off to supply Naru with his need for tea.

Entering into his office I set everything up for him before he returns from his bookshelf, "about time," he says sitting down, "It better not be cold." _I can't promise that_, I think to myself watching him add the whole cup of sugar to his tea. He takes a sip before putting it down. "Pour it out." I look up, "pour it out and make me some more and make sure it's hot when you deliver it." I clench the handle of the tray but load the tray back up before bowing and leaving. My whole body's trembling walking down the hall. I see Musako heading toward his office and I can't help but be disgusted, whatever did that girl see in him? But as I thought about it I figured that was what he needed, some little girl, submissive and willing to please to put down with his harsh words and glares. I enter into Lin's office and see that his plate is empty and his tea is gone. My feet move my body in there slowly, the gab of my leg was starting to hurt again. And then I remember I had forgotten to take my medicine. I sigh and put he tea cup on the tray, guess I would just have to live with the pain today. When I was younger I had tripped and my whole leg had somewhat dislocated itself, and I'd been on pain killers the rest of my life- at least until I could afford a good surgery job.

"Mai-san," I hear Lin cal me and I turn my head slightly.

"Hai Lin-san?"

"Thank you," he says from his bookshelf where he was going through a book. I can't help but smile but wordlessly I nod and leave so he can get back to his work. Though one thing changes as I leave and I know he notices it; it's that I was limping.


	2. Chapter 2

Putting some fresh tea down on Naru's desk I'm frightened silently at how much Naru is like Chase. Those looks, that posture, the only thing that's missing(and probably a good thing) is the urge to abuse. I wait silent in the corner as he explains the mission.

"A mansion on the west side of Japan is having troubles with a woman spirt. The hostess said that when ever a couple would come in and have a fight the man would always end up with some kind of injury, it would continue ever time there was fight. She explained that a young man hit his wife one day and the man was never seen again. They later found his body laying a pool."

I frown, Man beating woman...

"No man should have the right to hit a woman," Bou-san said to himself and I full heartily agreed with him.

"The mansion used to be owned by a couple, the male was highly abusive to his girlfriend." Lin said reading from the file he had looked up. I sniffle a gasp. Did the gods think this was funny?

"We know the problem, now lets go get rid of this spirt already," Ayako said filled with energy and confidence. Naru nodded and sat up from his chair. Lin, me, and Mai will be in the van, John's meeting us up there."

I put my bags in the open place in the van and before closing the door I open it and grab my i-pod out of it. The last thing I ant is to sit in the van without music. I walk around the left side of the van and I was fine until someone grabbed my arm and yanked me over. I heard a 'uff' and cringed at the pain in my side. That's something you should never do to me. I look up to see my body pressed against Lin's. He was staring at red ZO7 Chevrolet Corvette going down the lane at some 95 mph. My chest raises slowly and down slowly just imagining what would have happened if I had been hit by that thing.

Naru opened the door and growled, "what happened?"

"I wasn't watching were I was going," I said absent-mindedly.

"Well watch what your doing next time, come on, we've wasted enough time."

I frown and huddle up slightly. Naru probably wanted my clumsy ass ran over. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," I answer Lin's question before getting in. As we drive off I'm near the door trying to get the ripping pain in my side to subdue itself. I put my head phones in and lean back letting myself drift away into sleep.

_Hit after hit... Slap after slap... kick after kick. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I saw his face and my body racked with pain. I could see myself huddled in the middle of my apartment black and blue. Gene coming to comfort me. The way I beat myself up. Naru's harsh words his mean glares. __**MAI YOU BITCH!**_

My eyes shot open after hearing that voice my hand gripped firmly on the side of the door. I wanted to cry, I wanted too but I couldn't, Naru and Lin were right across from me. Neither seemed to notice me- which I was thankful for. I breathe out silently before looking back out the window stopping myself every now and again from falling into sleep. Lin and Naru switch driving three times before we arrived. After we were showed to our courters we set up the base. Ayaka asked me what was on my mind but I just smiled said nothing and got back to work. If I didn't talk I wouldn't annoy Naru and earn his wrath. Soon came time for dinner. When it came to outing like this I would always fix everyone dinner. I found the kitchen and the cooks. I told them that I would like to help them cook for my friends and they joyfully agreed to assist me. It was there job after all.

I wondered out onto the balcony after dinner. It over looked the water edge and I closed my eyes and leaned on the railing.

_I was thrust into a dark world where I could only see one figure standing, she had a violin in her hand and set up to play. There was a male there he was sitting in a chair. Everything hushed around me as heard her begin to sing._

_We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

We're holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
And finding I can fly so high above with you

All across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams

Children gaze open-mouthed  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

_I found myself soon singing along with the woman as she looked to me meeting me eye to eye._

Naru's POV

I heard a crash from the bedroom next to mine and Lin's. I sat straight up remembering who's room that. _Mai what are you doing?_ I questioned her mentally going to check on her. Opening the door I moved to the right as something came by my head sticking into the wall. I snap my head around seeing the petite girl in laying on the balcony out cold while items and trinkets that belong to the room danced around. Lin came beside me and eyes widened. I tried to get in there but a voice stopped me...Mai's voice..was she singing...? And quite good at the same time.

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy mountains floating by

My eyes couldn't believe it. A shadowy figure dipped over Mai's body and like a physical person would and began to remove her shirt. My body reacted on it's own as I dived in through the crap that was flying around. I had to reach her.

Mai's POV

_We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy mountains floating by_

Suddenly swooping low  
On an ocean deep  
Rising up a mighty monster from his sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly 

_As the song came to a close I watched as the man stood up and grabbed the woman throwing her violin to the side and hitting her, pounding, literally pounding on her yelling and screaming at her. I grabbed myself holding tight, I could feel her pain. Every hit hurt like hell and my breathing turned into gasping. I could hear a voice int eh back ground but it was slowly being burned out by my yelp sand screaming. I hit the ground and crying the wet tear steaming down my face. My body stung and burned. "MAI!" it was louder. I recognized the voice. "MAI WAKE UP!" _

My breathing hitched and my body stung as I awoke. You could see the many bruises my ex had given me because my shirt had been removed. I met Naru's eye sand yelped and covering my top half shivering, "what.. What are you doing?"

"Get out of here, all you-get out!" the hostess ordered forcing everyone out and closing the door. She then bent down before me and pulled me close to her like a mother would her child and soothed me. By the feeling of things, she had seen the same exact thing I had.


	3. Chapter 3

I soon found myself sitting on a sofa wrapped up in blanket so that it covered my chest while the hostess rubbed some ointment on the bruises I had just received an hour ago. The men sat across the room as ordered by the hostess while Ayako held my hand. I would occanisly squeeze it when Mrs Yama, the owner and hostess took to one of the open cuts on my body. "What happened Mai?" Bou-san asked concerned.

I looked up to him and frowned, "I'm not sure. I was leaning on the balcony railing and then I was forced into a vison I guess." I said softly. A vision I wish I hadn't seen or remebered.

"What was it of?" Naru asked and I felt like a bitter sweet laugh. Of course he would ask, its his job. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

"It started out.. A woman, long black hair, slender and tall. She was beautiful, every inch of her face matched with her perfectly. She was talented in many ways, art, writing, singing, but she loved to play her violin the most," I start to say not knowing where exactly this information is coming from but somehow knowing it was right, "She had played once for her boyfriend, but he didn't like that she was better then him in anything. He then got up and began to pound on her, beating her, slapping her, even resorting to biting her," I say and wince as a one of the many bite marks on my shoulders begin to burn. "It ended there, just as the beating came to a close." My hand was gripped in Ayako's and she rubbed my hand gently. Tears threatened to pool from my eyes. _I have to stay strong, I can't show any of them my weakness._

Naru left with Bou-san and John out into the hall to discuss something.

Naru's POV

"What should we do?" I hear the monk ask me while my mind reals in possible problems, "I mean, its not like she hasn't had these kind of vision's before, and at least she didn't fall down something deep."

With that in mind I heard John speak, "the room she was in could have triggered something, the hostess did say that's where the Male and female usually had there fights." he explains.

I turn to him, "so you two want to try and exorcism on the room and it's items," I

question. It would make sense.

"I also think it would be best if you let me do a ritual on Mai," Lin said closing the door behind him.

My head snaps up to him, "why is that necessary?"

"What ever happened to this ghost Mai is somehow connected, she never had such injuries from her other visions." He explained and I sigh before turning away.

"Do what you see necessary," I say walking down the hall leaving them to there planning.

Mai's POV

I see the door open and three men re-enter without Naru, he must be upset with me. Taking time out of his precious schedule."Mai-san," I hear Lin speak and look to the older man, "Please get dressed and come with me."

I nod and the Hostess pulls me behind a curtain so that I can pull a shirt on. After that I leave with Lin and I can hear Bou-san explaining what they want to do the others.

"Lin-san?" I question as he put a chair in the middle of an empty room. I'm slightly worried for me and his sanity but he just gives me a encouraging smile and motions for me to sit down. I understand that he has some kind of physic power or something like that but I'd never do such a thing as this.

"Mai-san I need you to remove your shirt," he says looking me straight in the eye. I'm slightly taken back by this request. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I trusted him and nodded before removing my shirt. I wasn't gifted in the chest or anything like that so it made me feel uncomfortable and I just prayed what he was doing would have nothing to do with touching me. I saw him sit Indian style on the floor infront of me and close his eyes, "Forgive me Mai-san but I must go into your mind."

And with that he said one word and my body burned with the heat of the sun (or so it felt like it) I fought him for a minute, I didn't want him to see my life, anything but that."GENE!" I cried out and I felt my body hit the ground and I welcomed the darkness.

_I breathed out and shot up form the dark floor on which I laid. I could see Gene facing a amazed Lin. I stumbled to my feet and ran over to them. Lin looked to me as I hunched over on the arm of Gene who helped me stand. "Lin-san," I cried, "please get out of my mind!"_

"_Mai calm down," Gene whispered to me and sat me down gently, "he wont harm anything."_

"_He shouldn't see any of my life! No one should!" Gene wrapped me in a hug tight and his ghost scent calmed me down greatly._

"_Shu," I herd him purr (almost), "this is best for you. Forgive me if you can." I gasped out feeling something in my stomach. I looked down to see Gene's fist in my gut. I look to him with wide eyes before falling back out cold._

I woke up feeling warm and realized that the pillow that my head rested on was moving up and down. I shot up and away from Lin who was holding my body. I was panting and my head hurt a long with my stomach, no doubt from where Gene had punched me. I looked at him and he looked at me our eye blinking every now and then. "Lin..." I whisper.

"So all those bruises aren't from that vision are they," he states, unwavering in his stare. I bow my head and hit my knees fresh new tears spilling from behind my closed eyelids. I heard him get up and felt him pick me up. He took me out of the room and into another where he then laid me on the bed and covered my body up.

"Lin-san," I whisper. He didn't answer he just turned to leave and shut the light off before closing the door. My face scrunches up and I begin to sniffle. The truth is out and there's nothing I can do to stop it from spreading. _Gene, I thought you cared..._ And that's the thought I fell into sleep on.

Narus' POV

I watched as Lin passed my door and called for him. He pokes his head just around the door frame, "where are you going?"

"I'm off to get something for Mai-san," he stats calmly as if I'm not going to ask why.

"Why?"

"Today was her birthday." He says and my eyes widen and my mouth opens slightly. Mai had said no such thing to me. Why had she told Lin and not anyone else? "It still early and I was going to get her a little something." I frown before pulling out my wallet and tossing three twenties over to him. I can feel him smirk as I turn around to my desk and get back to my work. I hate it how she makes me feel ths way.

Lin's POV

I smirk, Shibuya-san's warming his cold heart. His brother would be pleased. I turn to make my leave but before I could get out the door I meet Takigawa and Ayako, along with John who's discussing something with Musako. "Lin? Here are you off to?"

"Store," I say simply.

"Why?" Ayako asks me curiously.

"To get Mai-san a birthday present."

Many collected gasp pass through the small group. "Its Mai's birthday?" I nod. "And your going to get her a present." I nod once again wishing they would get out of my way.

"Here," Musako holds out a twenty of her own to me, "get her something nice," she says and I smile slightly, who knew the girl even cared. After Musako's show they both chipped in some cash and in the end I had $200 dollars excluding my money. I nod to them before leaving and going to the nearest jewelry shop I could find open.


	4. Chapter 4

I've noticed I've haven't been doing this so...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Ghost Hunt.

There. It is finsihed.

Mai's POV

Waking up I went to stretch but my hand hit something hard and I heard a small bang on the floor. Sitting up I saw a card laying on my lap and a small box on the floor beside my bed upside down. I leaned over and picked it up and opened it and gasped at it's contence. It was a simple gold chain necklace and I bit my lip as not to cry. I picked up the card and opened. Reading it I found myself filled with joy and that warm fuzzy feeling. I got up and changed quickly into a set of sweat pants and a work shirt and clipped the chain around my neck. I put the card in my suitcase and leave my room almost skipping down the hall tot he kitchen to make my favorite people some breakfast.

I put a whole plate of bacon down before them on the table and they gasped at the sight of all the food I had made them. Bou-san looked like he was drooling a pool, while Ayako didn't even wait before her plate was piled high. "MMMH!" she squealed through her full mouth , "fis-ifs greaf!" I smiled and giggled.

"I'm glad you like it," I say giving them all a bright smile. I then turned to Naru letting the necklace glisten, "So Naru what are we going to do today? Just the regular checking and watching?"

"Mai-chan!"

I turned around to see Yama-san coming up behind me, "Mai-chan, girl, will you please help me, I have to move some stuff up to the second floor. And since you've already ate..."

"I'd be happy to help," I say turning from them and walking off with Yama.

Naru's POV

Watching her walk away I feel something bubble up in my heart like a pot of water on a stove. I eat the last of my grilled fish she had made me (which happened to be my favorite) (a/n: not sure if that's his favorite.) I look over to Lin who seems to be enjoying his favorite, well cooked, just to his liking breakfast. I close my eyes and smirk slightly, she knew how to thank people. "Alright," I snap making everyone look up to me, the monk having eight pieces of bacon hanging out of his mouth. I twitch before scanning the rest of the table, "today we put our act into play. Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, you know your parts."

"Why does it have to be me and the failure," the monk complains jabbing a finger rudely at Ayako.

"Cause you're the only two that could properly hold and argument besides me and Mai," I stated calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But don't we have to be a couple," Ayako asks herself outloud. Everyone except the monk just stares at her and she frowns. "Alright."

With that done I explain everything else that needs to be known and we all head off to put our plan into action leaving the cooks to clean everything else up.

Mai's POV (sry bout all this switching.)

There wa s abng from underneath my feet and me and Yama -san hit the ground as the shock wave was sent through the house. I could hear screeching and wails. I told Yama-san to stay here and I raced out of the room down to the second floor. The sight that greeted me was Bou-san getting sucked into some kind of vortex while Naru held onto his arm while Naru held onto a sofa that had been nailed down to the floor. I could see the woman ghost hanging onto Bou-san's leg yanking and pulling. She finally figured out to everyone's horror who was keeping her from having the monk and sent some sort of black thing that Naru who was sent into the wall releasing Bou-san's arm. I yelled and raced in grabbing onto the sofa and gripping Bou-san's hand. Images of beating and screams and pleas to stop raced through my mind. My eyes widened and I looked to the ghost. "That's why he killed you," I whispered to myself. "Chi-Chi!" I cried the name her boyfriend had given her. She looked up and screeched even louder making my ears ring, "Chi-chi! I understand your pain! Maybe not all of it! But how you were beat I understand!" I winced as she yanked harder on Bou-san making my arm stretch. I could hear the rest coming to help me, "No I yelled turning my head slightly, "don't come any closer!" I turned back tot eh ghostly woman, "I know he raped you! I don't understand how much it hurt you but I understand your sadness; but that is no reason for why your doing this! This man has done nothing to you!" I felt her release Bou-san but I flew back into the hall the woman growling hanging onto my neck stopping air from entering. I gasped and coughed, "Chi..Chi... If you do this..." I spoke in whispered, "your no better then your boyfriend."

That fact must of struck her hard because she let go and pulled back the look on her face scrunched in fear. I stood up but my legs gave out and I feel to the floor. Funny how I never hit it. I landed in Naru's arms and I smiled to him before looking to Chi-Chi, "Not everyman is like Hiroshi, there are still some out there but none that will ever be as harsh as he was." I knew it was a lie, I had dated a reincarnation of Hiroshi probably, but she didn't need to know that, "and besides," I smile, "woman today," I cough my throat burning, "don't need men to live. Just look at Yama-san if you need proof."

She smiled and then bowed her head. She looked around the room before looking back down, "forgive me," she spoke gently before turning to the window, "My actions were misguided." I gasped, I must have been the only one hearing her cause the rest looked confused. I pushed myself out of Naru's arms and stood straight, or as straight as I could. "Be strong forever young one." With that there was a flash of light and her spirt was sent though the ceiling and flew away into the heavens outside the window. I smiled before everything around me begun to spin. I then fell back into Naru's arms and passed out into darkness.

"_Mai," a voice whispered and I opened one of my eyes to see Gene above me. I wanted to be mad at him, I really did, but Lin had done nothing to act on the beatings but just on the birthday secret I kept from them. I frown at that thought but let it go. "Mai, I know your mad at me."_

"_Mad, I begin, "is an understatement of what I am at you."_

_I feel him wince then smile, "well then, can Yume cheer you up?" I feel something jump on me and I sit up and stare the spirt cat right int eh eyes. I smile before petting him, "Its an okay peace offering," I say with a cocky smile. "So you've done it, another mission to add to your record."_

"_Peh, more like another mission to add to 'Mai only got in the way with her stupid powers' list." I growl to myself._

"_Ask the team," Gene says laying me back down with a smile,"get their opinion before you jump to conclusion"_

_I smile and nod and before I close my eyes my face breaks out into a grin, "Gene," I say sweetly, "your forgiven." I see him smile and nod his head in thanks before I close my eyes and leave his world._

I woke up feeling warm and my bed was very soft. Opening my eyes I saw that I was cuddled up to Naru and my cheeks hit a new shade of pink. I wiggled feeling a bit uncomfortable but none the less safe. I yawned gently feeling something on my throat. I reached up and felt bandages and raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't touch it, you'll only make it worse," a smooth cocky voice said making me jump out of the bed and stare into Narus's blue(?) eyes. He sat up and I noticed that his shirt was gone and I turn away blushing madly. "Lin told me about you ex," Naru said getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. I heard the bed squeak and felt his arms wrap around me. On instinct my face whipped around to meet his. Before I knew it his lips were on mine and the feeling was enough to send my legs into shock. Good thing he was holding me up. He pulled away slowly and I wish it could have continued forever. "I'm a bit upset with you."

My mouth falls open slightly, is this how Naru shows he upset with someone? Damn I have to get him upset with me more often. "Why is that?" I ask.

He lets his hand brush my cheek, "because you thought I would be like that bastard Chase and abuse you," he stated calmly. My eyes widen before closing back to their normal size. I laid my head on his chest and let my hands rest on his chest.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He smiles, "come on, lets go down stairs, the cooks have made us some lunch before we go, I know your hungry." He points out at my stomach rumbling. I smile and nod to him.

"I hope Lin-san's left me some fish."

He smiles before leading me down stairs were me and my friends celebrated another mission complete. On our way out to eh van I jump up and yell my famous 'case closed' and this time when I landed I felt Naru's arms wrap around me. He wouldn't let me go, I was his, and he was mine. That's the way it would always be.

A/N: Its finished! I hope. Unless my mind thinks up of a sequel. Probably not. I got two other stories I have to finish. I know I said to one of my loyal readers that Chase would be showing up-well it didn't turn out that way. So we'll just say he got caught and shot for some reason. Alright well I have to go bye-bye now. I hope you all enjoyed this spur of the moment story.


End file.
